GELAP
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Hinata terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tak di kenalinya dalam keadaan polos. Gelap, pusing. Aku dimana?/ Hinata membuka matanya dan terbangun seketika/ Oneshoot.


GELAP

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : Sasuke Hinata

Gendre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate : PASTILAH M

Gelap, pusing. Aku dimana? Aku merasa bebas, angin membelai tubuh telanjangku. Tunggu! Tubuh telanjangku?!

Hinata membuka matanya dan terbangun seketika saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang entah tak tau dia dimana? Ia melihat takut ruangan itu, Hinata benar-benar telanjang tanpa benang sehelaipun melekat di tubuhnya. Kenapa ini? Siapa yang menculiknya?

KRIET...

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hinata menggenggam erat selimut unutk menutupi dirinya.

TEP..TEP..TEP..

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven berwajah datar mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan ketempat Hinata berada.

"Oh Kau sudah sadar?" kata laki –laki itu yang masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar.

"Si-siapa ka-kau?" tanya Hinata takut, dalam seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang berada didepannya ini apalagi mengenalnya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Dan kau akan menjadi budak seks ku seumur hidupmu."

"A-a-apa?! Tidak! A-a-aku ingin pulang! To-to-tolong.. tolong.. tolong." Jerit Hinata kencang, ia berharap ada seseorang diluar sana mendengar jeritannya dan menolongnya.

"Percuma saja kau teriak sekeras apapun, ruangan ini kedap suara." Sasuke mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada membuat Hinata semakin takut, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan semakin erat menggenggam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

'Ka-kami-sama... tolong aku' Doa Hinata dalam hati ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada di depannya.

'dia takut padaku? Jika wanita lain yang melihatku begini mereka pasti tak akan ragu membuka kedua paha mereka lebar-lebar untuk aku masuki, tapi dia... heh... dia berbeda... hn, menarik.' Batin Sasuke

Saat ini Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan naik keatas ranjang, sikap Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya membuat gadis itu menjauh," Pe-pe-pergi! Kau La-laki-laki ja-jahat!"

Sasuke memegang kaki Hinata dan menariknya kebawah, sehingga membuatnya jatuh dan terbaring di kasur, melihat gadis itu telah terbaring membuat Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia mengunci kedua tangan Hinata dan mencium Hinata dengan ganas dan kasar. Sasuke menjilat bibir luar Hinata, namun rupanya Hinata tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Tindakan gadis itu membuat Sasuke geram, salah satu tangan Sasuke langsung meremas keras dada kiri Hinata yang membuatnya terpekik kaget dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke segera melesakkan lidahnya kerongga mulut Hinata. Lidah lelaki berambut raven itu menjelajahi dan mengabsen semua yang berada di dalamnya. Lalu, sebelah tangan Sasuke kembali meremas payudara Hinata yang tidak terhalang apapun.

"Hmmmppfffhhh!" rasanya Hinata tak bisa berteriak kencang, jangankan berteriak kencang untuk berbicara pun rasanya tak bisa karena mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Hinata yang dari tadi terus saja memberontak akhirnya berkurang juga pemberontakannya. Lama kelamaan tenaganya terkuras sedikit demi sedikit karena pemberontakan kuat yang ia lakukan tadi.

Merasa Hinata tak memberontak lagi, Sasuke mulai menggerayangi tubuh Hinata. Ia meresapi dan menghafal seluruh lekuk tubuh Hinata tanpa tertinggal seinchi pun dari tangannya.

'Damn, tubuhnya indah, kulitnya halus seperti bayi...beruntung sekali laki-laki tua itu mempunyai putri yang sempurna sepertinya,' Batin Sasuke menilai keseluruhan fisik Hinata. Kini tangan Sasuke mulai fokus pada benda kenyal yang berada di bagian tubuh Hinata.

"Nnnggghhhh," tanpa sadar Hinata mendesah tertahan. Saat Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menciumi tengkuk Hinata dan tak lupa ia masih meremas dada Hinata.

"Ahhh...aaahhh.. nnnghhh...Ber-behentihhh ~~," Desah Hinata. Mendengar desahan Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat meremas keras buah dada Hinata.

Dengan serangan bertubi, Sasuke terus mengecup seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata. Dari wajah, sampai leher. Semua bagian tubuh gadis itu tak lepas dari kecupan panas dari bibir Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke yang masih menggerayang bebas pada tubuh Hinata yang terus mendesah tanpa henti.

Kini bibir Sasuke turun ke dada sebelah kiri dan menjilatnya. Terus menjilatinya, menggigit, memilin menggunakan lidahnya, menghisap lalu kemudian kembali menjilatinya. Sesekali Sasuke juga menghisap kuat kedua dada Hinata seperti bayi yang tengah kehausan.

"Ahhh…nngghhhhh..." Perlakuan seperti ini terus dirasakan Hinata tanpa henti, dan Sasuke pun rupanya tak akan menurunkan sedikitpun siksaan kenikmatan ini pada diri Hinata.

Hinata terus mendesah, dia sudah tak sanggup dengan semua perlakuan Sasuke yang mungkin pertama kali dia alami dengan seorang lelaki dan seintim ini. Tanpa sadar Hinata pun menggigit kuat bawah bibirnya.

'Ka-ka-kami-sama...' Dalam Hati Hinata terus menyebut nama Kami-sama agar Kami-sama mau menolongnya dari semua ini.

Bosan bermain di kedua dada Hinata membuat Sasuke beralih mencium bagian tubuh Hinata kebawah. Semakin kebawah dan sekarang Sasuke tengah bermain di atas perut Hinata, sesekali Sasuke menjilati pusar Hinata membuat gadis bermata lavender itu geli.

"berhentihhh...a-a-a-aku mohon." Pinta Hinata lirih. Sebetulnya Sasuke mendengar permintaan Hinata meskipun pelan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia terlanjur menyelam dalam kesenangan ini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja di selesaikan.

Puas bermain di perut Hinata kini bibir Sasuke semakin kebawah, mulutnya tepat berada di lubang kewanitaan Hinata. Melihat lubang pink di depannya membuat nafas Sasuke tanpa sadar menjadi berat, nafsu juga tengah menguasai laki-laki berambut raven tersebut. Dan ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia dapat memuaskan hasratnya kepada gadis yang berada di ranjangnya saat ini.

Hinata tersentak saat ia merasakan benda kenyal yang tengah meliuk-liuk dan berada di dalam kewanitaannya. Mengumpulkan tenaga dia bangun dan menumpukan berat badannya di kedua sikunya demi melihat apa yang terjadi dibawah. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Laki-laki berambut raven tersebut sedang bermain di daerah intimnya.

"Uhhhh, Be-berhentiihhhh," tak sanggup, gadis mungil bermarga Hyuuga itu kembali terbaring di kasur dan desahan Hinata semakin keras saat Sasuke memainkan jarinya di daerah kewanitaannya. Jari dan lidah Sasuke dengan leluasa bermain di lubang Hinata, keluar masuk dengan mudahnya karena memang sudah basah.

"teruslah mendesah.." Sasuke terus memainkan permainannya di bagian terintim Hinata.

"Se-se-sesuatu a-a-aakan ke-keluar~."

Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"Uuuhhhhhh~"

Cairan bening dan lengket pun keluar dari daerah intim Hinata, dan langsung di hisap oleh Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan rasa jijik. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari bagian gadis itu dan memandang Hinata yang masih lemas karena klimaksnya tadi. Memanfaatkan Hinata yang masih terengah-engah, Sasuke kemudian melebarkan kedua kaki Hinata dan memposisikan "bagian kelelakiannya" di depan lubang kewanitaan Hinata, secara perlahan memasukannya. Sasuke bisa saja langsung memasukannya sehentak, namun ia ingin merasakan rasanya "dipijat" oleh sesuatu yang para pria sebut "surga dunia".

Hinata yang merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya melirikkan pandangan matanya dan ketika ia menemukan apa yang terjadi ia membelalakan matanya horor.

"JA-JANGAN!"

Hinata berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari "benda" yang berusaha memasukinya tersebut. Hingga tangan Sasuke mencekalnya dari usahanya untuk menjauh. Sasuke menggeram pelan melihat Hinata yang terus berjuang untuk menjauh. Sasuke melirikkan matanya kearah nakas di samping tempat tidur, ' Rupanya Aniki menyiapkan secara matang.' Sasuke mengambil sebuah tali yang terletak diatas nakas yang memang disengaja disediakan oleh Itachi (anikinya) untuknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Hinata ke atas sandaran tempat tidur," a-a-akkhh—" Hinata memekik pelan saat merasakan tangannya diikat kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke. Ia yakin bekas tali itu akan membekas di pergelangan tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita 'bermain sepuasnya' Hime." Hinata memandang Horor Sasuke, tanpa gadis itu sadari ia meneteskan air mata, didalam kedua mata lavenderya ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bercampur aduk, memohon, mengiba, apapun arti tatapan itu semua dilakukannya agar Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sasuke memandang datar pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membelenggu tubuh Hinata dibawah tubuhnya. Laki-laki berambut ravem bermodel Emo itu membelai pelan pipi kanan Hinata, "Jika kau marah, salahkan ayahmu yang membuatku melakukan ini padamu, Hime."

"Ia mengambil paksa Perusahaan keluargaku dan menjebak ayahku, membuat ayahku frustasi dan bunuh diri dan ibuku pun ikut bunuh diri..." Sasuke menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, menatap Hinata dalam-dalam. Hinata terdiam, ia menunggu lanjutan cerita dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu," ayahmu penyebab terbunuhnya ibu dan ayahku." Hinata membelalakan matanya lebar," TIDAK! KAU PASTI BOHONG! AYAHKU ORANG BAIK!" Hilang sudah Hinata yang gagap saat ini, ia membela ayahnya kalau apa yang di katakan tentang ayahnya oleh Sasuke sekarang adalah sebuah kebohongan semata.

Dimatanya ayahnya adalah laki-laki baik yang sayang keluarganya dan tak akan melakukan hal sepicik itu, merebut perusahaan? Hinata tak percaya semua kebohongan ini.

"ckckck... ternyata kau memang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahmu yah?" Cemooh Sasuke ke Hinata, raut wajah masih datar menatap Hinata di bawahnya ketika Hinata tak percaya tentang kelakuan ayahnya dari ceritanya tersebut.

"Tak penting lagi mau kau percaya atau tidak, bisakah kita melanjutkan 'permainan' kita yang tertunda ini?" Sasuke menampilkan seringai lebar pada Hinata.

"TI-TIDAK! K-KAU BRENGSEK!"

"HAHAHAHAHA- YANG BRENGSEK ADALAH AYAHMU!" tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang menangis, Sasuke segera melebarkan kedua paha Hinata dan memposisikan 'benda' nya di depan 'lubang' gadis itu.

"Bersiaplah Hime..."

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memasukkan 'miliknya' ke 'lubang' milik Hinata,' Sial! Milik perawan memang masihlah sempit... uhhhh nikmat...'

"Hi-Hiks...Hikss... sa-sakiiitt... keluarkan..." Hinata masih terus mengiba pada laki-laki bemarga Uchiha di hadapannya ini. Kini sedikit demi sedikit 'milik' Sasuke telah masuk dan terhalang sesuatu yang di yakini Sasuke pastilah selaput dara milik Hinata.

"Sekarang ingatlah aku sebagai seseorang yang pertama bagimu..." dengan sekali hentak Sasuke berhasil menembus selaput dara milik Hinata.

"KKYYAAAAA... SAKIT!"

Darah pun keluar dari 'lubang' milik Hinata, kini resmi sudah Hinata menjadi seorang wanita. Wanita itu terus menangis, sementara Sasuke berdiam diri sebentar. Ia ingin menikmati lebih lama kala otot kewanitaan Hinata yang masih ketat tengah memijat 'miliknya' begitu nikmat. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mulai bergerak maju mundur, " aakkkhhh... eemmmm~"

"Teruslah mendesah Hime... keluarkan desahan indahmu..." Sasuke masih terus melakukan gerakan in out nya. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya dan kembali mulai melahap dada kiri Hinata sementara tangan kirinya meremas kuat dada Hinata sebelah kanan. " Uh-uhhhhh~... " Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat hingga membuat bibir bagian bawahnya menjadi memerah.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Hinata namun masih tetap melakukan gerakan keluar masuk pada 'lubang' Hinata, ia pun memandang wajah Hinata yang tengah memejamkan matanya serta menggigit bibirnya,' Kau menarik, **Kau Milikku Hime**,' Sasuke berseringai lebar menatap Hinata, ia tak sabar untuk memiliki wanita bermarga Hyuuga ini untuk menjadi milikknya. Sebuah suara lirih dari Hinata membuyarkan pemikirannya," "A-a-a-a-ku... ~."

"Sepertinya aku akan keluar, ayo kita klimaks bersama-sama Hime." Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatannya memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan gila, ia pun merasakan 'milikknya' bertabrakkan dengan batas terdalam dari 'lubang' Hinata berkali-kali.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke merasakan otot kewanitaan Hinata memijat 'miliknya' kuat dan menariknya semakin masuk kedalam," Uh-uuhhhh ... Se-se-sesuatu akan ke-keluar...~."

"Aku jugaaaa~."

"Uhhhhhhh~~~..."

Akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan, Sasuke menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Hinata," eengghhh~." Cairan milik Sasuke masih saja keluar di dalam Hinata, Sasuke membiarkan 'miliknya' masih tertanam di 'lubang' kewanitaan Hinata.

" Aku lupa memakai pengaman." Hinata hanya melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, ia kini telah lemas tak bertenaga, ia terengah-engah atas kegiatan mereka tadi. Merasakan cairan spermanya sudah habis Sasuke melepaskan 'miliknya', " Uuuhhhh..."

" '**permainan'** kita untuk saat ini telah berakhir, tenang saja kita bisa melakukannya lagi," Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata dan melepaskannya. Dengan pelan Sasuke mengusap bibir Hinata yang baru saja ia cium, ia memandang mata lavender Hinata, Onyx bertemu lavender. Namun, karena merasakan lelah yang amat sangat Hinata pun menutup matanya dan istirahat. Setelah melihat Hinata tertidur Sasuke pun turun dari ranjang dan segera memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan memandang wanita yang baru saja ia setubuhi.

Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu, membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar yang ia gunakan untuk mengurung Hinata. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menemukan kakaknya yang tengah menikmati segelas anggur di depan perapian, ia pun segera duduk di sofa depan kakaknya," bagaimana apa kau bersenang-senang, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Jadi bolehkah aku menikmati adiknya?"

"Hn."

"Artinya ya atau tidak."

"Terserah." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh," tapi ingat jangan kau ambil **milikku**." Sasuke menatap tajam Anikinya.

"Hehehe... tenang Suke, aku tertarik pada adiknya bukan milikmu. Aku semakin tak sabar untuk menikmatinya, Hyuuga Hanabi." Itachi meneguk kembali anggur miliknya yang berada di tangannya dan berseringai.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan," dasar pedofil." Tak berselang kemudian ia pun berseringai lebar, " Kau milikku, Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
